Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other equipment are sometimes provided with light-based components such as light-emitting diodes, cameras, light sensors, and other light-emitting and light-detecting components.
Optical systems may be incorporated into an electronic device to help manipulate light associated with light-based components. For example, an optical system may be included in an electronic device to filter light based on wavelength, to focus or collimate light, or to otherwise manipulate light that is being emitted or detected with light-based components. In some situations, optical systems may include light diffusers. For example, a light diffuser may be used to diffuse incoming light to an ambient light sensor, thereby minimizing the sensor's dependence on the angle of incidence of incoming light rays.
If care is not taken, components for optical systems in an electronic device such as light diffusers may be lossy, overly complex, or bulky. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved optical systems with light diffusers for electronic devices.